I Just Need to Think
by writer11bee
Summary: OneShot. After the graduation, Craig and Manny get into a slight disagreement, and who knew that Ellie would be the one to set Craig straight? Please Read&Review COMPLETE


Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

A/N: Hey y▓all! This is my first one-shot. Actually, I used this as my piece for IHC Degrassi Fanfiction Contest on the-n (dot) com

⌠Craig, I still can't believe you're here!■ Manny exclaimed, pulling Craig down to the basement, with Emma trailing behind.

⌠Yeah, you know I couldn't miss my friends' graduations!■ Craig answered for the sixth time Manny asked him.

⌠C'mon, Manny,■ Emma said, trying to push through the lovely couple. ⌠We leave for New York in two days and we haven't even started packing.■ Emma went into her closet to grab her suitcase.

⌠Wait, New York?■ Craig asked.

⌠Yeah, I told you, like, ten times,■ Manny replied, following Emma towards the closet. ⌠We're all going to New York City for the summer. It's going to be so much fun! Just think of all the shopping!■ To be dramatic, Manny flopped on the bed and gave a big sigh.

Craig ran a hand through his hair. How was he supposed to tell Manny this?

⌠Um,■ he started. ⌠I'm only gonna be in Toronto for a week.■

There was a slight pause between the three. Manny sat up from her bed, staring into Craig's eyes, hoping he was joking. Craig just stared back, hoping for a better reaction from his girlfriend. Emma just looked at both of them, still holding an empty suitcase.

Sensing some more tension, Emma called out, ⌠What was that, mom?■ and ran up the stairs, her suitcase in tow.

After Emma left, Manny finally began to talk. ⌠What? But we'll only be in New York for three weeks. I thought we▒ll spend time together after that.■

⌠It doesn't matter,■ Craig replied, obviously upset about this. ⌠They said I have to be in Vancouver next week. Sunday to be exact. I know it seems really bad but-■

⌠Really bad?■ Manny exclaimed. Her voice started to quiver. ⌠Craig, I haven't seen you in five months. FIVE MONTHS. I finally get to see you and then I find out you're leaving?■

Craig put his head in his hands, but soon lifted it. ⌠I'm not the only one leaving, you know?■

⌠But at least I know how long I'm staying!■ Manny raised her voice and stood up from the bed. ⌠Who knows how long you'll be gone this time, Craig? I'm tired of holding my breath!■

⌠Man-■ Craig started, but as usual, Manny interrupted him.

⌠No! I'm tired of hearing it, Craig. I-■ But then Manny stopped. She started to breathe and sat back down on the bed. ⌠Can you go for a while, Craig?■

Craig was- naturally- confused. ⌠What?■

Manny's eyes started to burn with tears. She covered them. ⌠C-can you j-just go? I-I need to th-think. Please.■

Craig started to walk up the stairs. ⌠O... k?■ Maybe it's one of her mood swings, he thought to himself as he walked out of the room, leaving Manny to tear up on her bed.

15 minutes later...

Craig had been sitting outside the Nelson-Simpson porch for a while now. He needed to sit and think, too. Although it was only a small fight, Manny did make a point. His recording times were unpredictable. It even annoyed him. He missed Toronto. He missed his family. He missed Manny. He missed-

⌠Ellie?■

Yes, there she was. The redheaded beauty was walking up toward him. She had a big smile on her face, and was still wearing her graduation cap.

⌠Hey, everyone's coming back from the dead today, eh?■ she joked, sitting down next to Craig. ⌠How's it been?■

Craig was still entranced by Ellie's face. She hasn't changed at all. If so, she has become more matured and even more beautiful.

Ellie snapped her fingers in front of Craig's face. "Craig?" she smiled. "Hello? Earth to Craig."

Craig snapped out of his fascination. "Yeah, I'm here. I'm just... thinking."

"About what?"

"Y'know, about stuff," Craig replied, not really wishing to share the argument he had with Manny.

"Is it Manny stuff?"

Whoa, she was on point.

"Yeah," Craig said. "How'd you know?"

Ellie sighed. "Well, you're outside your girlfriend's house, you look like your dog just got ran over, and nothing is ever just 'stuff' with you." She added air quotes.

"Well it is just 'stuff'," Craig replied, imitating Ellie's air quotes. "It's just 'Manny Stuff' that's got me so... disturbed."

Ellie nodded. "You two got in a fight?"

Damn, she was good.

Craig nodded as well. "It wasn't that big a deal, but it really made me think, y'know?"

"About what?"

Damn, girls ask a lot of questions, Craig thought to himself. He took a breath and began to talk. "About me and Manny's relationship. About how we haven't been, like, really connecting, y'know? I didn't really wanna believe those people who say that long distance relationships don't work, but now I'm starting to get what they're saying. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Manny so much..."

Ellie cringed at this, but didn't let it show.

"...but I'm not sure if it's working out between us. She's beginning to suffocate me. I know that she hasn't seen me in a long time, but she starting to blow up on me every second. I mean, I can understand it from her perspective, but I can't handle her breathing down my throat all the time. It gets... I don't know, annoying."

Ellie waited a while before saying something. "So you're saying that she doesn't appreciate you? That she keeps you on a leash?"

Craig shrugged. "Something like that."

"Craig, if Manny doesn't really appreciate you or sees how great you are, then maybe she doesn't deserve you."

As soon as she said that, Ellie instantly regretted it. She covered her face with her hand. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it the way it sounded. That was really rude. I-"

"Wait, hold on," Craig interrupted her and started to think. Why did that sound so familiar? Oh yeah! Craig thought to himself. Manny said it once before... about Ashley... right before she found about me cheating on her... Craig winced at the memory. He definitely didn't want that happing again. He loved Manny way too much.

So what am I thinking about? I love her!

"I love her," Craig said, repeating his thoughts. He then knew what he had to do. But first, he had to thank the girl who helped him out.

Craig hugged Ellie real tight. "Thanks El," he said. "You are an AWESOME friend."

Ellie hugged him back. "Yeah. Friend."

They stood up and Craig went toward the door. He turned around to face Ellie. "Hey, El? Wanna meet me up at the Dot later on?"

"What about Manny?" Ellie asked a little too quickly.

"I'll let Manny pack her stuff for her vacation," Craig said. "I'll spend the whole day with her tomorrow, but with you going to college, how much time will we get to spend together. Besides, you have to catch me up on everything."

Ellie chuckled. "Yeah, yeah I do."

"Well, see ya," he said, and opened the door to make amends with the girl he loved.

A/N: I know, I know, not one of my best works, but I think it's pretty good. 


End file.
